codelyokofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:William uchiha
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Código Lyoko Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Yumi 0201.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Do, 16-oct-2011-289 a las 17:56. Aviso de borrado rápido de 8 artículos Hola . Se ha eliminado los siguientes artículos Ulrich vs william, Yumi vs aelita, Yumi vs william, Yumi vs aelita 1, Ulrich vs aelita 1, Ulrich vs aelita 2, Odd vs william y Aelita vs william; que has creado por el motivo: Página innecesaria. Te agradeceré que revises la política de borrado rápido y sólo si crees que el artículo borrado no se ajusta a lo descrito ahí, expón tus argumentos al administrador que eliminó el artículo. No se considera una buena práctica volver a crear un artículo que ha sido eliminado por la aplicación de la política de borrado rápido, a menos que el artículo ya no cumpla con los criterios especificados en la política. No te desanimes por este pequeño incidente, tus colaboraciones son muy importantes para . Gracias por tu comprensión, --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 17-oct-2011-290 a las 17:52. Aviso de borrado rápido de 10 imágenes Hola . Se han eliminado las siguientes imágenes: Archivo:73639 463876822140 8015122140 5398678 1822641 n.jpg, Archivo:Overwing.jpg, Archivo:Yumi vs william 1.jpg, Archivo:762118odd y yumi.jpg, Archivo:Code-lyoko-yumi-vs-william imagenGrande.jpg, Archivo:Seducing u.jpg, Archivo:Aelita eclipse.jpg, Archivo:572703909 HLNVUFYPJLMREXJ.jpg, Archivo:Yumi ataque.png y Archivo:Yumi and aelita flying.jpg; que has publicado por el motivo: Violación de derechos de autor: De otra página, copiada sin permiso. Te agradeceré que revises la política de borrado rápido y sólo si crees que las imágenes borradas no se ajustan a lo descrito ahí, expón tus argumentos al administrador que eliminó el artículo. No se considera una buena práctica volver a publicar una imagen que ha sido eliminada por la aplicación de la política de borrado rápido, a menos que la imagen ya no cumpla con los criterios especificados en la política. No te desanimes por este pequeño incidente, tus colaboraciones son muy importantes para . Gracias por tu comprensión, --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 17-oct-2011-290 a las 17:56. Aviso de borrado rápido de Archivo:Lancer cl.jpg Hola . Se ha eliminado la siguiente imagen: Archivo:Lancer cl.jpg, que has publicado por el motivo: Resolución demasiado pequeña. Sólo si crees que la imagen borrada no se ajusta a lo descrito ahí, expón tus argumentos al administrador que eliminó el artículo. Te recomiendo que a partir de ahora uses imágenes con mayor resolución. No te desanimes por este pequeño incidente, tus colaboraciones son muy importantes para . Gracias por tu comprensión, --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 17-oct-2011-290 a las 18:0. Aviso de borrado rápido de Archivo:Yumi 1.jpg Hola . Se ha eliminado la siguiente imagen: Archivo:Yumi 1.jpg, que has publicado por el motivo: Violación de derechos de autor: De otra página, copiada sin permiso. Te agradeceré que revises la política de borrado rápido y sólo si crees que las imágenes borradas no se ajustan a lo descrito ahí, expón tus argumentos al administrador que eliminó el artículo. No se considera una buena práctica volver a publicar una imagen que ha sido eliminada por la aplicación de la política de borrado rápido, a menos que la imagen ya no cumpla con los criterios especificados en la política. Gracias por tu comprensión, --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 17-oct-2011-290 a las 20:6. Bloqueo Has sido type=block&user=&page=Usuario: }} bloqueado durante una semana para evitar que continúes editando en . Si deseas hacer contribuciones útiles, eres bienvenido a regresar después de que tu bloqueo expire. Si consideras que este bloqueo es erróneo, expón claramente tus argumentos al administrador que te bloqueó haciendo click aquí. --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 17-oct-2011-290 a las 20:12. Bloqueo expirado Tu bloqueo se ha terminado. Eres bienvenido a volver a editar en Código Lyoko Wiki. Pero si vuelves a vandalizar serás bloqueado para siempre. Espero que tus colaboraciones de ahora en adelante sean muy buenas. Gracias. --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 24-oct-2011-297 a las 21:56. ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Gracias por votar la imagen destacada. Por si quieres publicar imágenes, eres libre de publicarlas sin que haya ningún texto que indique una web de procedencia i que no sean repetidas. Los mensajes que te dí anteriormente eran automáticos, y no pude especificar más. Espero que no te desanimes por el bloqueo y vea contribuciones tuyas que este wiki las necesita. También hay un wiki en inglés de Código Lyoko, que enlaza a este y viceversa (este es el enlace). Yo intentaré que este wiki en español sea tan bueno como el inglés, y que sea exitoso; y si quieres me podrías ayudar, como quieras :) --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 8-dic-2011-342 a las 15:56. Wiki en català Si vols podem parlar català, ja que sóc de Barcelona. Sobre el wiki en català, bona idea! Ja he fet un wiki de Codi Lyoko (enllaç), i després soŀlicitaré un interwiki a aquesta wiki i al wiki anglès. Estaré encantat si m'ajudessis a fer-lo crèixer. Si vols, et puc fer administrador d'aquest wiki en català. RE: Frases Sí, es muy buena idea, el usuario:Rex Salazar ya lo está haciendo en los personajes secundarios per aún falta en los principales. --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 29-dic-2011-363 a las 17:46.